


[Podfic] half in the shadows, half burned in flames

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Zuko (Avatar), Canonical Child Abuse, Character Death, Fake Character Death, Gen, Imprisonment, Music, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Zuko (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Identity, Zuko Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “They say you tried to kill the Firelord,” Hakoda says. "Why?"Zuko doesn’t know how to answer. Because I hate him. Because I love him. Because he wants to see the world burn. Because he knotted one hand in my hair and cupped flames against my face with the other.Because my mother is dead.Because my uncle is dead.Instead, he shrugs tiredly and says: “Someone has to.”
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	[Podfic] half in the shadows, half burned in flames

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [half in the shadows, half burned in flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979299) by [r_astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_astra/pseuds/r_astra). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/half-in-the-shadows-half-burned-in-flames/half%20in%20the%20shadows%2C%20half%20burned%20in%20flames.mp3).

Cover Art by [Hechu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294368/chapters/64019872)   


**Music:** ["Beautiful Crime"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMq3lQFFHFw) by Tamer.  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/half-in-the-shadows-half-burned-in-flames/half%20in%20the%20shadows%2C%20half%20burned%20in%20flames.mp3) | 25 MB | 0:37:48  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/half-in-the-shadows-half-burned-in-flames/half%20in%20the%20shadows%2C%20half%20burned%20in%20flames.m4b)  
  
| 51 MB | 0:37:48


End file.
